ProwerStorm Thanksgiving
by Masterob
Summary: The gang is getting ready for a Thanksgiving Dinner. Sonic/Metal Gear Solid/Fantastic Four w/Marvel .


Johnny is seen walking around the supermarket, "I hope the girls aren't Vegetarians", he said.

"Just because they're nice girls doesn't mean they don't like meat Johnny, besides what else we gonna eat on Thanksgiving?" Bobby Drake asked.

"Why am I shopping anyway? That's my sister's job", Johnny said.

"Hey be a good brother Johnny, you wanna show Vanilla you can be useful and not some guy who sits around all day watching T.V." Bobby said.

"I don't sit around watching T.V.!", Johnny protested.

"Then don't give her that idea hot shot", Bobby said.

"Whatever dude", Johnny said and picked up the nearest Turkey, "This looks good enough, pretty big one, should feed everyone", Johnny said.

"That thing could use it's own zip-code", Bobby stated.

Meanwhile at home, Charmy, Marine, Akiba, Chip and Wade Wilson are banging on the table and chanting, "We want Turkey! We want Turkey!"

"The Turkey will be ready later..........SO STOP THE DAMN BANGING!" Sue shouted.

They boys stopped for the moment and sat their quietly.

"Wow, nice work Sue, you managed to cease the immaturity of 5 of the most annoying people around", Reed said.

"Who are you calling annoying!?" Wade shouted.

"Who invited you anyway Deadpool?" Reed asked.

"No one, I wanted a Thanksgiving dinner and I heard there would be one here so I just came over", Wade responded.

Reed simply facepalmed and said nothing more about it.

In the kitchen, Vanilla, Cream and Amy were cooking most of the food.

"I hope everyone likes this food we're making", Cream said.

"They better, cause those idiots over there banging are just annoying, who the hell let that 5th guy in?" Amy asked.

"Charmy did, he said he was cool", Cream said.

"He's annoying, that's what he is", Amy complained.

"Be nice Amy, it's not nice to call others annoying, they're all just a bit hyper and excited", Cream said.

"How can you stand them anyway? You seem to like Charmy despite his idiot nature", Amy said.

"He's just a kid Amy", Cream said.

"You're both the same age! You don't act like that", Amy complained.

"Well I was raised by a good mom and I have a great male influence now, Charmy grew up with Vector I think, and he's not the best role model", Cream said.

"Johnny? A good influence?" Amy asked.

"Well he's also immature at points, but he's still very sweet, me and my mom see a different side to Johnny", Cream said.

"He's a good man, he just doesn't show it as much, thinking it makes him look like a wuss to be sensitive, though I don't think he's a wuss at all, nothing wrong with a man being kind and gentle", Vanilla said.

"That's a problem with being a boy, you're expected to be tough 24/7 so it's hard for a boy to reveal his true feelings, just like it's taking long for Sonic to do", Amy said, showing a bit of annoyance at the Sonic part.

"Lets just finish up the food", Vanilla suggested.

Meanwhile Sonic, Snake and Ben are watching some football games.

"Lets go Giants!" Ben shouted while wearing a Giants Jersey.

"For a team called 'The Giants', they don't look that much bigger than the other football teams", Sonic said.

"I don't think that matters", Snake said.

Knuckles was wearing a 'Jets' Jersey, "The Giants are overrated".

"Shut up Knuckles", Ben said.

"You wanna go Grimm?" Knuckles asked while putting up his fists.

"Bring it", Ben said and put his fists up as well.

"Hey, hey, come on, stop the fighting", Peter said, who was also watching the game but tried remaining neutral like Sonic and Snake.

"Yeah guys, if you fight you'll break something, then Sue will be mad", Reed said.

"Just enjoy the game, don't be picky, both teams are from New York", Sonic said.

"Face it Sonic, even sport teams from the same State are treated like a Civil war, look at this, Yankees vs. Mets, Rangers vs. Islanders, Giants vs. Jets are no different", Snake said.

"What about the New York Knicks?" Sonic asked.

"Frankly I don't think anyone's rooting for the Knicks these days", Snake said.

"We want Turkey! We want Turkey!" the kitchen people chanted.

Raiden went to them, "How's about shutting your traps!" Raiden shouted at them.

Soon Johnny came home with Bobby and the were greeted by Tails.

"What took you so long? Everyone's getting impatient", Tails said.

"Only the chanters in the kitchen", Sonic said.

"Great, chanters", Johnny sighed.

"Lets just cook the turkey", Tails said.

"I got it", Johnny said and the took the Turkey to the kitchen and put it in a bin.

"So to cook this turkey we need to set it at-" Vanilla was saying but Johnny had heated the bin with his own power and within minutes the Turkey was done, "Or you can do that", Vanilla said.

"We want Turkey! We want Turkey!" the chanters shouted.

"Will you knock that off!" Tails shouted at them.

Johnny placed the Turkey in the middle of the table and Vanilla placed the other food, then everyone sat down.

"Do we need to pray?" Sonic asked.

"Uh.....Dear God...........thanks for the food I guess", Johnny said.

"YEAH WE FINALLY GET TURKEY!" Charmy shouted.

"WOOT!" everyone else shouted.

Everyone served themselves, they enjoyed the food and being near each other.

Johnny was thankful for finding Vanilla, Cream was thankful for having someone like Tails to be so kind to her, Sue was thankful that Reed wasn't as busy as he used to be, everyone else was also happy sitting there, Charmy and his friends were quiet for the rest of the day.

The one thing everyone was thankful for, was no attacks from Eggman, Ocelot or Dr. Doom.


End file.
